Letters to Juliet
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: On a vacation to Verona Italy, aspiring journalist, Jo Taylor, soon finds herself helping a charming old lady in search of her long lost love. Based on the romantic drama film with the same name. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress' Notes**

_**Hey guys. :) So, I'm starting another multi chapter story. I know I still have like two to update but, sadly, inspiration hasn't been coming for those stories. :( Don't worry about this one though 'cause I've already written a couple of chapters which means this will definitely be a finished story someday. Hahaha, anyway, hope you guys will like this. :)**_

**Disclaimer: *scoffs* I own nothing.**

* * *

**Letters to Juliet**

**Chapter One: Juliet's Secretaries**

Jo Taylor smiled upon entering the kitchen of Dak Zevon's- her fiancé- soon to open Italian restaurant in the middle of their home, New York City. The place had pasta hanging from every corner which didn't surprise Jo at all. Pasta dishes _were_ Dak's specialty.

"Jo!" Dak's face brightened upon seeing the blonde, "come over here! I've got something here for you to taste!"

Making her way over to him, Jo giggled, "What is it this time?"

"Just close your eyes," Dak ordered teasingly once Jo got to where he was.

Jo obliged, still in a fit of giggles. Dak then proceeded to feed her a string of pasta, "Good right?"

"Very," Jo sighed in content once she had finished chewing as she gave Dak a quick peck on the lips, "you've definitely recreated the pasta,"

"Exactly what I thought!" Dak exclaimed as he went back over to his cooking station, "Here, try this one. It's pretty much the same, just fatter and juicier,"

After Jo had allowed Dak to feed her once more, she grinned, "You do realize we are leaving for Verona in twelve hours and you haven't packed yet,"

Dak smiled shyly, "Sorry, I've just been so caught up in all of this,"

"Don't worry. I know the feeling of getting swept up with your passion," Jo assured him with a small smile of her own.

"Speaking of which," Dak spoke, "how was work today, Ms. Fact Checker?"

Jo rolled her eyes playfully at him, "As a fact checker, I'd say it was good since I did get all the right information about this post World War II story but for someone who wants to step up and be a writer for the New Yorker, not so well,"

Dak placed a hand on her shoulder, "You shouldn't worry. Your time will come one day,"

Jo couldn't help but smile at Dak's words. He always knew what to say to cheer her up.

"And besides," Dak continued as he wrapped his arms around her waist, carried her and spun her around, "we're going to Verona!"

Jo found herself laughing due to Dak's crazy antic as she was loving the rush that she was feeling out of the whole thing. Verona was going to be great. She just knew it.

**XXXXX**

The streets of Verona were exactly how Jo pictured them to be. Aside from being quite busy with all the people bustling around to-and-fro, it was, nonetheless, lively and beautiful, like a magnificent work of art.

"Oh, Josephine! Wherefore art thou, my sweet Josephine?" Jo heard Dak call from the balcony once she had arrived outside of the place she and him were staying at.

Jo chuckled as she made her way up. Dak was definitely something else.

"Hey," Jo greeted him once she had gotten to the balcony as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "So I was thinking-"

Dak's phone rang, "Wait, hold on to that thought Jo," He went inside their room, leaving Jo out on the balcony. As she looked out to view the streets from above, Jo heard Dak speak enthusiastically in Italian to the person on the other line.

Soon enough, Dak had hung up and was grinning at her madly, "We're in luck! For today, we've been invited to visit this forest that makes these most amazing truffles and it's only 120 kilometers away-"

"Wait, 120 kilometers away?" Jo repeated, interrupting Dak in the process, "Just to see a mushroom?"

Dak began to stammer, "It- it's not a mushroom. Truffles are what you put on top of the pasta, you know? And come on, you had fun yesterday didn't you?"

Jo thought about the events of the previous day. They had just arrived in Verona and already Dak had started going on his tour for suppliers. She had come along, needless to say, and yes, she did enjoy the wine and cheese tastings but, honestly, going 120 kilometers just for a mushroom? _Crazy._

"I did but, honestly, I don't feel like going 120 kilometers just to see a mushroom," Jo voiced out her thoughts.

Dak nodded his head, as he wrapped an arm around Jo and led her towards the door of the apartment, "Fine, alright. I get it, it's okay. Just don't call it a mushroom alright?"

"Okay," Jo looked at him weirdly as they went down the stairs.

Once they were by their car outside, Jo spoke, "You know what? Why don't you go to the Truffle place and I'll do my thing over here and sightsee?"

Dak thought about it for awhile then nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. Okay, win-win,"

**XXXXX**

As she walked down the street from her apartment, Jo noticed a clearing which got her attention. She followed the path down with a few people going her opposite direction and soon, she was in what seemed to be a courtyard. In the center, was a bronze statue of a lady. It was filled with people, mostly women, who were seemed to be writing and at the same time, sobbing. Looking around, Jo saw some of the girls post their papers on the stone wall located below a balcony on the far offside.

"Uhm, excuse me, are you okay?" Jo asked one of the many crying girls who had just finished posting her paper.

The girl, in between sobs, tried to answer but it came off as inaudible as she slowly exited the courtyard, leaving Jo in more confusion than ever.

Finding a spot, Jo sat as she began writing which she ended up doing for hours, sitting at the exact same spot until the sun started to set. There, a woman with a basket came and started collecting the letters from the wall and placing them in her basket. Once she was done, Jo grabbed her things and followed the woman down the path. She just had to know what was going on.

A few turns were made here and there until Jo saw the woman meet up with three others outside a quaint little bistro that she hadn't noticed before. The women went inside and Jo followed them up a spiral staircase located at the backside of the restaurant. She found herself entering a room, which was filled with books and clutter, after the women, who began chattering.

Jo cleared her throat as she knocked on the opened door, "Uhm, excuse me?"

The chattering stopped almost instantly as the woman who Jo had seen walked towards her, "Yes, how may I help you dear?" There was an obvious Italian accent in her voice.

"My name is Jo. I just, I followed you and I saw that you put the letters into a basket and, I just wondered why,"

"Why?" The woman repeated, sounding bemused, then she eyed the notebook in Jo's hand, "Oh, you're a writer,"

Jo smiled, "Uh, yes. I am a writer,"

The women gave off satisfied exclaims causing Jo to chuckle.

"Come, I'll show you," The woman said with a soft smile as she led Jo towards the edge of a window that looked over the street.

They saw a group of young girls passed by, "They come from all over the world everyday,"

"But taking their letters," Jo spoke, "is that, not like taking pennies from a wishing well?"

"How else are we going to give them answers?" The woman replied, the smile not leaving her face.

A look of realization crossed Jo's features as she glanced at the other women, "Oh my god, so you write all of them back?"

"Yes," The woman answered simply, causing the smile on Jo's face to grow.

"So, you're all Juliet?" Jo asked.

"Her secretaries," The woman said as she led Jo to where the other three women were seated and reading letters, "Donatella has been married fifty one years to the same man,"

Jo saw that the woman named Donatella had brown, frizzy hair and wore oblong shaped glasses, "She handles husband problems,"

"Husbands are like wine," Donatella joked, "they take very long to mature," Jo chuckled.

"Francesca is a nurse who deals with illness and loss," A woman with reddish brown hair that was put up in a messy bun smiled at Jo.

"And Maria," The woman said with a sigh.

"Why do you always sigh when you say my name?" The woman named Maria had red hair with straight cut bangs and wore glasses that had a red frame.

"She has twelve children, twenty nine grandchildren and sixteen great grand children. She writes whatever she likes," The woman told Jo which caused Maria to scoff.

"And how about you?" Jo asked the woman beside her.

"Isabella answers the ones you can barely read," Francesca piped up as she handed Jo a tear strained letter. Upon opening the letter, Jo had noticed that the written words were already smudge.

"Yeah, the lover's quarrels, the break ups, the really tangled hearts... Someone has to do it," Isabella sighed as Jo gave her the letter.

Suddenly, a noise sounded from the kitchen, "Oh, that's my mother," Isabella turned to face Jo, "would you like to stay for dinner Jo?"

"No, it's alright," Jo answered politely. A few moments later, Isabella's mother came in the room to serve them a big bowl of pasta as she began talking to Isabella in Italian which Jo couldn't understand.

"Mama, this is not an insult," Isabella told the older woman, still smiling.

Jo was going to back her up, only to have Isabella's mother cut her off, "Not an insult? I make a beautiful feast, big enough for the whole town,"

Isabella's mother then turned and gestured to Jo, who was smiling due to the old lady's mannerisms, "and she says no,"

"I'd love to, I really do, but I have to go," Jo told the old lady as Isabella nodded her head.

"This is the problem of the Americani," Isabella's mother sighed, "always running,"

"Please mama," Isabella sounded embarrassed.

Jo turned to Isabella's mother, "No, you see, I have to meet my fiancé,"

"Oh? Fiancé?" Isabella's mother sounded pleasantly surprised as did the other women in the room who broke out into cheers.

Isabella's mother made quick trip to the kitchen and back as she handed Jo a brown paper bag, "At least, take some dessert for you and your fiancé,"

"_Grazie_," Jo replied kindly with a nod, using the only Italian word she knew as she accepted the bag and said farewell to the group.

**XXXXX**

"Ah, there she is," Dak said with a grin from where he sat on the couch the moment Jo had entered the room, "hey, 120 kilometers both ways and I'm still beating you?"

"Congratulations," Jo teased as she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah," Dak spoke as Jo sat on the bed, "so how was Verona? You know, without me? Empty? Half-empty? Completely empty?"

Jo chuckled, "Uh, half-empty. I met the secretaries of Juliet,"

Dak gave her a confused look, "Ju-Juliet? As in, Juliet Capulet?"

"Yeah, there are these women who call themselves _The Secretaries of Juliet_ and they write letters to people who write to Juliet and these secretaries work for the city of Verona,"

"Yeah, mhm," Dak said, sounding quite distracted as he tried finding the source of an intriguing scent but Jo didn't seem to mind as she continued.

"And, like, all these people, these broken hearted women come and write letters and leave them on the wall-"

"What's in the bag?" Dak interrupted her as he pointed to the brown paper bag Jo had set down earlier.

Jo eyed the bag, "Uh, I don't know,"

Dak grabbed and opened it as Jo continued, "So, they post these letters. They post them on the wall in Juliet's courtyard and then these secretaries come back with this basket and they retrieve the letters everyday,"

By now, Dak had gotten the dessert out of the bag and was observing it as Jo continued to tell her story, "And they write back as Juliet to all the letters that have return addresses on them."

Dak took a bite out of the dessert as he listened to Jo continue, "This is their job, I mean, it's so unbelievable, this is their passion. It's what they do everyday."

"They will literally work all day and everyday and they have been doing this for years-" Jo was cut off abruptly by Dak's exclaims.

"Oh my god! This is incredible!" He kept repeating over and over causing Jo to chuckle even though she felt quite neglected that Dak hadn't been paying his full attention to her. Dak then proceeded to feed her a bite, like always.

**XXXXX**

"Your Dak is very passionate," Isabella told Jo with a smile as she handed her a cup of tea.

Jo smiled, "Yes, yes I know, but, uhm, he seems to think he's Italian ever since he got here and although imitation is the highest form of flattery, his imitation isn't very good,"

Isabella chuckled as she stood up and left when Dak had made his way towards Jo, "Okay, that woman is amazing, I mean, she is incredible, I think I'm in love!"

"Oh, you're in love with her? Really?" Jo joked but she wasn't laughing.

"You know you can just say no," Dak said, knowing how Jo felt, "but I'm dying to do it but I won't if you tell me no,"

Jo sighed, "What?"

"Angelina has offered to teach me some secrets," Dak whispered.

"Okay. Like right now or the whole day?" Jo asked, trying not to sound bitter.

"Like right now!" Dak said excitedly as he jumped up and down like a little kid, "I mean, this is crazy! You know, she's making Risotto with a recipe that is over 300 years old,"

"So, no lake Garda today?" Jo said sadly.

Dak tried to look on the bright side, "Oh, well, you know lake Garda has been there for over 500,000 years. And you know we're here already and Angelina has offered to-"

"You, Paul Newman!" Angelina, Isabella's mother, called Dak from the kitchen, sounding exasperated, "If you want to work, then you have to watch!"

Jo chuckled as Dak looked at her with a giddy smile, "Okay, you see, I'm Paul Newman. What shall I do? My hands are tied,"

"You could help us if you like," Isabella told Jo as she came back into the room.

"Oh yeah, the letter writing thing," Dak began talking quickly, "You do that then we'll eat after so you know, win-win,"

Jo managed a smile. Today was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! :) Please review so that I'll post the second chapter faster. ;) Hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress' Notes**

_**Haha, I just couldn't wait to post this! Here's chapter two guys! Hehe, hope you all will like this! By the way, thank you so much for the alerts and a special thank you to my anonymous reviewer who goes by AKA! :) Oh and just a heads up guys, in this chapter, you'll see what makes this story a bit different from the movie. ;)**_

**Disclaimer: *scoffs* I own nothing.**

* * *

**Letters to Juliet**

**Chapter Two: Love, Mary**

"So, how long have you and Dak been engaged?" Isabella asked Jo as they walked towards the mailbox. They had planned to mail a few letters before going to the courtyard to collect any new ones.

"Almost a year," Jo answered.

"Wow," Isabella said as she began dropping the letters in the mailbox, "and may I ask why you don't wear an engagement ring?"

"Oh, well, you know, that's me. Dak was just so busy with the restaurant and everything that I guess it didn't felt necessary," Jo said as she played with her thumbs nervously.

"Still," Isabella told Jo with a smile, "a woman should have a ring,"

The two then walked to Juliet's courtyard which was empty but the stone wall below the balcony was still filled with all kinds of letters. Jo helped Isabella in detaching the notes from the wall as she placed them in the basket.

As Jo pulled out a letter that was stuck in between stones, one of the stones actually fell off, surprising her in the process. She searched inside the hole that the fallen stone had made and there, she found a neatly folded envelope. After bringing it out into the light, Jo could tell that it had been in there for years due to its brownish color.

"Mary Smith..." Jo read the sender's name that was written at the back of the envelope.

**XXXXX**

_I didn't go to him Juliet. I didn't go to Alfonso. His eyes were so full of trust. I promised I'd meet him to run away together because my parents don't approve but instead I left him waiting for me below our tree, waiting and wondering where I was. I'm in Verona now. I return to London in the morning and I'm so afraid. Please Juliet, tell me what I should do. My heart is breaking and I have no one else to turn to. Love, Mary_

Jo had just finished reading the letter out loud to the Secretaries of Juliet, who also seemed to feel Mary's pain just as she did reading it.

"And it's been there for all those years?" Fransesca asked.

Jo simply shrugged, not really knowing what to say. She was still just as surprised as everyone else.

"I really think," Donatella piped up, "she came back to find one true love,"

"And they had ten children and still make passionate love every night," Maria continued causing Jo to chuckle.

"Except he got bald and fat and she has to do all the work," Francesca added.

"Francesca," The other women sighed.

"But maybe she stayed in London and married a duke and lived happily ever after just like me," Donatella suggested.

"But you married an accountant, not a duke," Francesca spoke up.

"Nobody's perfect," Donatella retorted causing Francesca to roll her eyes at her.

"And I bet when she's making love to that duke," Maria said, causing Jo to chuckle once more, "she's imagining her first love Alfonso,"

Jo nodded her head at Maria, agreeing with what she had said. Her eyes were a bit teary as she looked up to face Isabella, "Isabella, I have to write back,"

Isabella shared a knowing smile with the others, before she handed Jo an envelope and paper, "Then answer her," Jo smiled back in return.

**XXXXX**

"Hey," Jo said upon entering the apartment and seeing Dak on the couch reading a magazine, "sorry I'm late,"

"Hey, it's fine, no worries," Dak said as he placed the magazine aside and gave Jo a quick kiss on the lips and a hug, "how was your day?"

"It was so good," Jo answered happily as Dak reciprocated her happiness with a grin, "how was Angelina?"

Dak began pouring wine for the both of them as he replied, "Yeah, it was good. She's so amazing, incredible even. She's very instinctive, you know, she cooks without recipes. I mean, she's incredible and she's invited me to cook again,"

"Really?" Jo said with a smile, knowing that being able to work with Angelina again must've made Dak so happy.

"Yeah, I think I can really learn a lot from her," Dak started to ramble until Jo got to where he was, "Oh, wait, no you first. I'm sorry,"

Jo giggled at him as he handed her a glass of wine and as she sat down on the sofa, "No, real quick, it's just that... I had the most amazing day. I got to answer a letter that was written fifty years ago and I know it might not get there but it just feels so good to write,"

"Yeah, I think you should spend more time with them," Dak piped up.

Jo's head shot up in surprise, "Why?"

"Because it's your passion right?" Dak said with a grin, causing Jo to smile, "also because it fits perfectly. I just got off the phone with Señor Morini and he's inviting me to this amazing wine auction that is happening in Livorno,"

"In Livorno? Seriously?" Jo asked, clearly not amused.

Dak knelt down in front of her, "Yeah, it's super exclusive. I mean, I don't even know if I can get a ticket. You know, I'll be off for like a day or two, max and if you want I'll try to get two tickets but I'm not sure if I can,"

"To a wine auction in Livorno?" Jo sounded quite in disbelief.

"Yeah, it sounds terrible," Dak began to ramble once again as he stood up, "I'm so sorry, I feel terrible now,"

Jo chuckled at his ramblings as Dak continued, "It's just that I miss you already, you know?"

Jo gave him a small smile. She had been missing him too but, really, a wine auction in Livorno? Yeah right.

Next thing she knew, it was already morning and she was watching Dak drive farther and farther away right after they had said their good byes, leaving her all alone again. Ultimately, she had let him go to the wine auction, knowing how important it was to him but as the hours passed and day turned into night, she started feeling unsure of her decision.

**XXXXX**

"Oh, listen to what this poor girl writes," Francesca said, "Juliet, is there anything worse in this world than a man?"

"_Sí_, two men," Donatella joked causing everyone to laugh except for Jo who just smiled politely. She was still rather upset about Dak leaving a few days before.

A knock on the door was made as the laughter died down. "Excuse me?"

Everyone looked up to see a blonde man with green eyes enter the room, his voice having a hint of an English accent, "I'm sorry to interrupt but... Secretaries of Juliet?"

"Yes, that's us," Maria answered for all of them.

"Great," The man said as he brought out an envelope from his jacket, "May I ask which one of you wrote this to my grandmother, Mary Smith?"

Jo's face brightened as she slowly stood up from her seat, "I wrote that and I can't believe it got to you,"

"Well, our types do usually tend to stay in our family homes," The man chuckled.

Jo found herself chuckling as well as she made her way over to him, "Yeah, I mean, this is amazing. It's been less than a week since I mailed it,"

"Yes and it was a very thoughtful letter..." The man whispered as he brought her aside, away from the other women, but once they were out of earshot, his voice grew, "now, what were you thinking?"

Jo looked shocked for a moment due to the man's sudden change in attitude, but she replied, nonetheless, "I was thinking that she deserved an answer,"

"Yes, fifty years ago maybe but not now," The man retorted.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't know true love had an expiration date," Jo argued.

The man laughed, "True love? Are you joking? Could you imagine what would've happened if she had the same sense?"

"Well, yeah, you wouldn't be here and that would be an upside," Jo said with an eye roll.

The man sighed, "What are _you_ doing here anyway? What, are you some lonely American girl who wants to live vicariously through others?"

"I'm not lonely- I'm engaged," Jo told him with a shrug.

"Ah," The man said, "my condolences to the groom then,"

Jo's jaw dropped in surprise. How rude could this guy be? "So that's it? You've come all the way from London just to give me a lecture,"

"No, I came because I couldn't let my grandmother and baby sister come on their own," The man replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kendall? I'm not a baby anymore," Jo heard a voice groan which made her turn her head to the source. A brunette girl, who seemed to be a few years younger than her, walked towards them. She had been too busy talking, well, more like arguing, with the man- apparently named Kendall- to even notice the younger girl's presence earlier.

"I'm sorry about him," The young girl said, "by the way, my name is Katie Knight and I see that you've already met my stubborn brother Kendall,"

"It's nice to meet you Katie," Jo said with a smile as she shook her hand, "I wish I could say the same for your brother though,"

Kendall rolled his eyes as he began to leave, "I don't have to take this you know,"

"Ugh, I better go get him," Katie sighed as she started to follow after her brother, only to have Jo stop her by the arm, "Wait, Mary is actually here?"

Katie smiled, noticing that Jo couldn't contain the excitement in her voice, "Yeah, she's downstairs at Juliet's courtyard where my brother is probably headed off to," And with that, the two girls began making their way down to the old Capulet house.

Once they got there, the first thing Jo saw was Kendall, talking to an elderly lady who she assumed was Mary. With Katie by her side, she walked towards Kendall and Mary slowly.

"Katie, my dear, who is your friend?" Mary asked her granddaughter as she gave Jo a sweet smile.

"Uh, hi Mary. My name is Jo and I wrote you that letter," Jo answered for Katie.

Mary looked pleasantly surprised, "Letter from Juliet?"

Jo nodded her head causing Mary to beam, "My goodness, thank you but, however did you find us?"

"Well, your grandson," Jo looked to Kendall, "found me actually then I met your granddaughter along the way," Jo said with a smile as she and Katie half hugged. They have become fast friends.

"Well, grandma, you see the thing is..." Kendall started to ramble causing Katie to giggle.

"Yeah, they're very sweet and very charming and they thought that you would might like to meet me," Jo cut him off before he could go any further.

Mary looked to Kendall, "Uncharacteristically thoughtful of you my dear," Then she turned to wink at Katie, "Good job Katie,"

Jo and Katie laughed at this which caused Kendall to clear his throat, "Yes, well, under the circumstances, it seemed a little churlish not to meet the woman responsible for this voyage of lunacy,"

Mary chuckled, "Kendall doesn't approve, which makes this all the more fun," She and Katie high fived.

Jo giggled at this as Mary asked her, "The three of us were just going to go for a glass of wine, would you like to join us?"

Before Kendall could argue, Jo spoke as she looked at Katie with surprise, "Really? Even you Katie?" Through one of their conversations, Jo had learned that Katie was eighteen years old and had just graduated from high school. She would be attending Harvard in the fall.

"Well, it's just another thing that Kendall doesn't approve of so, yeah," Katie joked which got a laugh out of the girls.

"You're hilarious Katie," Kendall commented with an eye roll, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Oh, lighten up Kendall. She's only teasing," Mary told her grandson with a smile then she turned to face Jo, "do you know any place where we could go?"

"Actually, I know the perfect place," Jo smiled as she led everyone out of the Capulet's courtyard.

**XXXXX**

"I was taking an art course in Tuscany and was staying with a family outside of Siena and they had a son, Alfonso, and it was... Love, at first sight," Mary sighed, as she was telling her tale of a first love to the group at the table which consisted of Jo, Kendall, Katie and the Secretaries of Juliet.

Mary continued, "He had such gentle blue eyes, and he told me I was very beautiful,"

The Secretaries of Juliet cooed while Kendall kept shooting Jo annoyed looks as if to say "this is all your fault," but she just shrugged him off.

"And he gave me this ring," Mary showed them a ring that dangled from the necklace she wore. Jo held it to get a better look at it, "we wanted to get married but I had exams back in England and my parents would've never agreed and I got scared and... I ran away,"

Jo saw Kendall smiling, causing her to glare at him as she handed the ring back to Mary who continued speaking, "Now, what I really want is to tell him that I'm sorry that I was such a coward,"

"Of course a card or letter is just too simple," Kendall commented which caused Katie to kick his shin from under the table, "Ow! Katie!"

Everyone else at the table laughed at this, and once the laughter had died down, Jo asked Mary, "So, you've come to find your Alfonso?"

"Yes and I think I know where he is," Mary told her with a smile.

Jo's face broke out into a grin, "Where?"

"On a farm just near Siena," Mary replied then she looked to her grandson, "Kendall is driving Katie and I down tomorrow,"

"Only because I didn't want you two to hitchhike," Kendall argued.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Kendall thinks this is a big mistake,"

"That's because you don't have a romantic bone in your body," Donatella told the blonde boy.

"No, no, it's because I'm a realist," Kendall said in his defense.

"No, it's because you're a man," Isabella joked causing everyone but Kendall to chuckle.

"Cold as leech," Francesca added.

"Right, and who was it that wrote Juliet?" Kendall shot back.

"William Shakespeare. A great Italian so he is an exception," Mary answered.

Kendall shook his head, "They're mad. Crazy,"

Mary laughed at this as she began to stand up so Jo did as well.

"Jo, my dear," Mary said, sounding very grateful as she gave Jo a hug, "thank you so much,"

Once they had pulled away, Mary and her grandchildren bid the others adieu then left the table.

"How wonderful would it be if she found her Romeo?" Jo said excitedly causing the other women to squeal in joy as well.

"Imagine if she did, oh my god, fifty years later you found her letter," Isabella beamed at Jo.

"Nobody would believe it if it weren't true," Jo said in realization as an idea dawned on her.

**XXXXX**

"Wait! Wait," Jo called as she ran after the three, causing them to turn and stop in their tracks.

"Oh no, here she comes," Kendall said in mock despair, once Jo had caught up to them.

Jo merely shrugged Kendall off as she turned to face Mary and Katie, "May I come with you to find Alfonso?" Both Katie and Mary's faces brightened at this.

"Come with us?" Kendall asked incredulously, "What about this fiancé of yours? You're in the city of love and you want to come with us?"

"Yes, I do because he's busy and I'm free," Jo replied with a nod then she faced Mary, "I mean, of course, if it's not an intrusion,"

"No, no, it's not an intrusion," Mary assured Jo with a head shake as Kendall and Katie began arguing in whispers beside her.

"I just, listen, I do have one thing to tell you first," Jo spoke, catching the other three's attention, "this is not entirely selfless. It started out as a simple reply to your letter and now, I think it's so amazing what you're doing and I's love to write about it if that's ok-"

"A journalist?" Kendall cut her off, "Gran, a journalist, trying to pry into our private lives,"

"Come on Kendall, it's hardly state secrets," Katie argued as Mary nodded her head in agreement with the eighteen year old.

Jo spoke up, "I'm not a journalist but I would like to be someday-"

"And you think Gran's story is your ticket?" Kendall interrupted her once more.

Jo shrugged as told them with a smile, "I think it's a story worth telling,"

Katie grinned, "We'd love to have you with us,"

"Really?" Jo beamed as she looked from Katie to Mary.

"Yes, of course," Mary cooed as she nodded her head.

"Good," Jo heard Kendall mutter, sarcasm evident in his voice, so she simply smirked at him.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked that! :) Please review! Oh and just in case you were wondering, Mary is the only one out of the three of them who is fully English while Kendall and Katie are only part English by blood. They're part American as well. I just wanted to clarify that. :)**_


End file.
